The world's present population is over six billion, and it is projected that by the year 2020 it will grow to over nine billion persons. Worldwide power consumption in 1997 was approximately 380 quadrillion British thermal units (Btu), and in response to the projected growth in population and industry the demand for power is expected to grow to about 608 quadrillion Btu by the year 2020. Likewise, worldwide consumption of oil is presently over 75 million barrels per day, and demand is expected to grow to about 120 million barrel per day by the year 2020. The world's oil reserves are estimated to be approximately 1,027 billion barrels. Fossil fuels such as coal, gas, and oil are non-renewable resources, and the burning of these fuels results in pollution of the earth's atmosphere, land, and water. Further, the burning of various fossil fuels contributes to global warming and dramatic changes in climate, thus mankind is presently faced with an environmental catastrophe. Various alternate means of producing power such as hydrogen cells are presently being developed for use. However, even the burning of a non-fossil fuel such as hydrogen can possibly contribute to the problem of global warming. The United States and other industrialized nations of the world are still largely dependent upon internal combustion engines for transportation which consume gasoline or diesel fuel. Accordingly, the demand for a renewable and environmentally friendly source of power is one of the foremost needs and problems facing mankind.
Moreover, the creation of power generating facilities have sometimes compromised aesthetics and had other adverse environmental impacts. Dams have sometimes restricted the navigation of waterways and adversely effected fish populations such as salmon in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States. Nuclear power stations have been associated with radiation leaks, pollution, and the production of hazardous radioactive waste, whereas coal, oil and gas burning power stations are associated with more conventional forms of pollution. The installation of poles and overhead transmission lines alongside roads can constitute a hazard for motorists and compromise aesthetics. Substantially all of the energy required for the creation and maintenance of life on the earth was originally provided by the sun. Solar energy is renewable and environmentally friendly. Faced with population, energy, and pollution crises, mankind can take a lesson from nature. The evolution of trees and other natural foliage on earth has been such as to maximize their ability to collect sunlight and perform photosynthesis. The present invention is directed towards providing renewable solar energy using solar arrays which resemble and emulate some of the light gathering abilities of natural foliage. In the words of Thomas Aquinas, “Grace does not abolish nature but perfects it.”